


Home

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Okay it's not even eight am right now, this came to me at six-thirty this morning so that should already tell you something that and the short word count...I'm so sorry I needed to write this, like it was a craving I couldn't ignore because I was hypoglycemic and needed sugar.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's not even eight am right now, this came to me at six-thirty this morning so that should already tell you something that and the short word count...I'm so sorry I needed to write this, like it was a craving I couldn't ignore because I was hypoglycemic and needed sugar.

Steve felt his pulse drumming through his veins as his fists clenched within his suit pant’s pockets; his feet tapping against the weathered wood of the lake dock. He was never one to be able to sit still while waiting on something he desired.

 _“Never idle, never still.”_ His mother would chime, with a ruffle of his hair.

What could he say? He was happy, after all these years of fear and guilt he was finally able to be happy, find peace.

“Steve.”

His head lifted at the soft, velvet vocal’s calling his name and he turned around only to have his breath knocked from his chest at the site of her. Her make-up was light as always, her auburn hair pulled into a half up curly twist, tendrils framing her jaw. And her dress…it overall was ivory tulle and nude satin accenting her olive skin tone the bodice itself a soft floral lace V-neck tapering down into the skirt.

She was stunning as always.

His beautiful Natasha.

She drew closer to him, reaching up she cupped his cheeks, brushing away the stray tears he had not realized had fallen. He could melt from the touch of her hands against his skin and he tipped his head forward, touching their foreheads.

“You going to be okay soldier?” Natasha asked him her green eyes boring into his and he nodded grasping her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist.

“I’ll be okay, I’m home.”

 

_Rinnnnggg_

Steve gasped, sitting up with a sob, he ran his hands through his hair as his dream disappeared…as Natasha disappeared.

“Steve?” He jumped at the familiar call of his name and touch of a hand on his shoulder as he looked next to him to find Peggy, worry filling her eyes.

He nodded swallowing down his sadness as he clenched his fists tighter into his hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly, already knowing the answer.

“No,” he croaked out, clearing his throat and doing his best to smile. “no, I’ll be alright, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and encouraged :)


End file.
